Psionic blade
wielding psionic blades]] A psionic blade (or psi-blade) is a type of energy blade manifested through the use of psionic powers. Overview Protoss Psi-blades Through a protoss generating psionic energy, psi-blade focusers mounted on forearm units containRosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. and channel this energy, said units being located on powerUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and light armor suits, used by zealots and high templar respectively.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Executor Tassadar was able to channel his psionic powers into blades without the need for forearm units, as well as extend the length of his psionic blade become whip-like and hit distant targets. Psi-blades are incandescent,2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 and are usually of a blue-white color. Psi-blades can cut through almost any material regardless of density,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. though can be parried by other psi-blades2015-11-06, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launch Trailer – Legacy. YouTube, accessed on 2015-11-07 and warp blades. Over time, the Khalai have further refined psi-blade focuser construction, allowing psi-blades to increase in power as a zealot's fury mounts in the heat of battle. The Dark Templar have further refined psi blades into much more powerful warp bladesUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. through infusing them with both Void energy and their burgeoning pisonic power.2015-04-09, http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/blog/18184816/a-time-for-templars-protoss-4-9-2015 Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 After the severing of his nerve cords, Artanis demonstrated the ability to wield a psi-blade and warp blade in tandem.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Oblivion. YouTube, accessed on 2014-12-02 After the fall of Aiur, some Khalai protoss adopted the way of the Nerazim and returned to the planet to wage a secret war against the zerg. These avengers wielded psionic scythes, modified versions of psionic blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council (in English). 2015. The Zhakul Guardians manifested green psi-blades while under the control of Maar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Post-End War, Templar trying to mimic the aesthetics of the Golden Age of Expansion have been seen wielding purple psi-blades.War Chest: BlizzCon® 2018, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-08-13 The Purifiers' psionic blades vary in color. The sentinels from the purifier revival program that were brought online by Karax via the Glacius technology vault were of a blue-white color,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council (in English). 2015. while those of the original purifiers aboard Cybros were of a yellow color.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard).PC. Mission: Purification (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The sentinels that accompanied Karax in the final defense of the Xel'Naga keystone against Amon's zerg forces and the corrupted Golden Armada were of a yellow orange color,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard).PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 as were those of the Purifier legionnaires under Talandar. The Tal'darim possess red psi-blades, referred to as bane blades,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council: Blood hunter (in English). 2015. which are pure Void energy drawn from Amon's realm, as apposed to pure psionic energy like Khalai protoss's psionic blades or a mixture of both Void and psionics like the Dark Templar's Warp blades. Ancient Tal'darim legends speak of masters who could use them to tear planets in half.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. Khalai protoss possessed by Amon, including ArtanisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Chains. (in English). 2015. and Selendis,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. were able to manifest red psi-blades, as could Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. The Tal'darim under Narud's command at Skygeirr Station wielded psi-blades of a blue-white color though,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. as did the Tal'darim under Executor Nyon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Protoss reanimated by an advanced strain of zerg creep retained the ability to manifest psi blades.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Terran Psi-blades Gestalt soldiers of Project Gestalt, which were terran/protoss hybrids, demonstrated the ability to use psionic blades.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The monomolecular blade utilizes its wielder's psionic energy to hone an edge that has been sharpened to a microscopic degree, allowing it to cut through both physical armor and energy shields.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. using a terran psi blade]] Terran Dominion scientists have developed similar devices for use by ghosts and similar soldiers using protoss technology.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.Blevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01 Notes zealot with green psi-blades]] *In StarCraft II, psi-blades are colored in accordance with player color in multiplayer games. Some fans reacted negatively, but a compromise was never reached.2010, Starcraft 2: Protoss Zealot. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 **Exceptions within the campaigns of StarCraft II are the yellow psi-blades of Karass's zealots,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. and the green psi-blades of the Zhakul Guardians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. In the case of the Guardians their team color (black, not available in multiplayer) is separate from their psi-blade color. *The ghost model has an unused animation for using a psi blade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 *An inflatable psi-blade was included in the "goody bag" of BlizzCon 2015.2015-08-19, Get a BlizzCon® Goody Bag with the Virtual Ticket. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-27 *Psyblade is the name of a canceled hero in Overwatch. *A psi-blade prop was created by Scrap Shop Props and Henwench. The work was spotlighted by Blizzard.2018-04-09, How to Make a Psi-Blade. StarCraft Facebook, accessed on 2018-04-16 References Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss Weapons Category:Terran Weapons